How Hard Can It Be?
by A.M.Warren1967
Summary: Emma and Mike end up working together on the night shift. How hard can it be?
1. First Day

Name: How Hard Can it Be?  
Rating: T  
Summary: Emma and Mike end up working at Freddy's together for the night shift. How hard can this job be?  
Warnings: OCs, out of characters from time to time and some language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters.

* * *

Emma Davis stepped into the local cafe for lunch. The September rains were chilly, and she clutched her coat tightly to her body. She was waved at from across the cafe from her best friend, Mabel Falls. Emma smiled gently and ran to the table, and the two women embraced each other.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Mabel, it's only been two weeks."

"Two weeks is too long, Emmie."

Mabel stated, and Emma's face fell at the nick name. Mabel handed her a cup, it was her favorite: black tea with milk and five sugars. Emma gratefully accepted the cup and began drinking it. Mabel started rambling on about her personal life, and Emma patiently waited for her to finish.

"So, enough about me, let's talk about you! How have you been? Have any big news?"

Mabel asked, nudging her. Mary had set Emma up on a blind date with a friend of hers, named Aaron. Aaron was a really sweet guy, but he just wasn't her type. She did have big news, though, and that's all that really mattered at the moment.

"I got a job."

"Oh my gosh?! Really?! That's awesome! Where are you working? Lemme guess, you're working at Jake's Record Shop...No?"

"No, not as cool as Jake's Record Shop...but it pays..."

"What is it, then, you goof?"

"Freddy Fazbear's. I'm the security guard."

For a very small moment in her life, Mabel Ruth Falls was speechless. Emma hadn't expected this reaction before.

"You're working there?!"

Mabel burst out, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look.

"Is there something I should know?"

Emma asked, and Mabel said in a hushed tone.

"I realize it may seem like an innocent job to you, but it's not...it's not your regular pizzeria...something's just not right about it...ever since the Bite..."

Mabel physically shivered, and Emma was concerned. It sounded like the place had more than just a bad reputation, but Emma had no other options.

"Look, it's just sitting in a room for six hours watching the cameras for vandals...how hard can it be?"

Emma stated, but the fear in the pit of her stomach wouldn't ease. Emma thanked Mabel for the tea and politely excused herself from the cafe, she had to meet with her new boss before her shift started. Emma got into her car, a 86 Ford Taurus, and drove home. She had the radio on low volume, and the interior of the car was relatively clean. When she got home, her parents had started dinner. Her parents, Jensen and Jamie, were dancing in the kitchen when she came in. Emma smiled and shook her head softly. Jensen Benjamin Davis had salt and pepper hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white button down with a black tie and black dress slacks. His glasses were on top of his head, and he was leaning down to kiss Jamie. Jamie Davis had caramel hair and emerald eyes. She wore a black flowery top and black pants. Ballet flats adorned her feet. Jensen captured Jamie's mouth in a sweet kiss, and that's when Emma decided to clear her throat.

"Oh, Emma. You're home!"

Her mother exclaimed, pulling apart from her husband and wrapping her arms around her daughter. Emma embraced her mother and said

"Yeah. And guess what? I got a job!"

"That's exciting."

Her father said, smiling softly. He began to set the table for supper. Emma ran to put her things away, eyeing the purple security shirt that hung in her closet. Emma's room was rather simple, it had a bed, a nightstand next to the bed, a dresser across the room, and a desk right next to the closet. The walls were white and had very little on them. Emma had a picture of her parents before they had her, a picture of her when she was born, and a picture from her high school graduation. Emma smiled and hurried downstairs and to the table. She sat down as her father took her's and his wife's hand and began to pray. After they blessed the food, Emma's mother asked

"So, when do you start your new job?"

"Tonight. I work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's."

Emma heard her father's fork slip from his hands. Her parents stared at their daughter, and Emma shifted under their gaze.

"What's the matter?"

Emma asked her parents, and her father and mother exchanged glances. Emma raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but she decided to let the awkward moment slide, for now.

"Oh, nothing's wrong sweetheart...it's just that your father and I had thought that place had closed down years ago..."

Emma was suspicious of her mother's tone of voice, but she decided to ignore it. She stabbed at her salad and continued

"Well it's not. I only work five days a week, and I'll try to be quiet as possible coming home. I promise"

"Of course, sweetheart. Just make sure you're safe."

Her father said gently, and Emma nodded softly.

"Of course Dad."

Emma excused herself from the table to get a few hours of sleep before she went to work. While she had left the table, Jensen and Jamie began to whisper quietly to each other.

"Do you think she knows?"

Jamie asked, her voice wavering. Jensen took his wife's hand and held it.

"I honestly don't know, Jaime. But if she does, we'll get her out of here."

"Thank you for being so understanding, my love."

Jaime told her husband, and he merely nodded. His grip tightened on his wife's hand, and she squeezes back.

* * *

Emma came in a few hours early, just like her boss had asked her to. Apparently the janitor slipped and broke his hip when he was returning the cleaning supplies, so it was the security team's responsibility due to being tightwads and not wanting to hire another. They never said in what he slipped in, mind you. Emma looked around and was greeted by a man leaning up against the prize counter. He wore the exact same thing she was wearing, except he had manager on the front of his shirt. Emma felt her chest tighten and her palms start to sweat as she approached him, and he eyed her cautiously. He was taller than her, at least six feet, and he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He had stubble on his chin that amplified his looks, and Emma immediately thought he was cute. Definitely better looking than anyone in this town.

"You must be the newbie. Emma, right?"

He asked, and she nodded meekly. The corner of his lips came up into a smirk, then dropped again as he spoke.

"Mike Schmidt. Manager and security guard of this hell hole."

He stuck out his hand and Emma shook it formally, flinching away from eye contact.

"Nice to meet you Mike."

Mike lead Emma into the party room, and it looked so different from the one she remembered as a child. The ceiling was falling apart from apparent water stains, the corners of the room were covered in dust, cobwebs and mold. The tables were knocked over along with a dozen ripped up party hats. The place stunk of stale pizza, vomit, and urine. It made Emma sick.

"Is this building even up to code?"

"I would assume not, and it's honestly better not to ask, you'd probably get fired."

"This is a 'need to know' basis place isn't it?"

"Unfortunately."

Mike stated as he stared at her for the first time. He had to keep from licking his lips, he was so tempted by her. She had long caramel hair and big blue eyes. The security shirt fit her perfectly, except for the part where every time she moved the wrong direction, there was a fear of one of her buttons popping open. The pants hugged her hips and her thighs just right that so when she walked in front of him, he got a great view of her ass. He shook his nasty thoughts out of his head and then said

"You want to get started then? We only have a few hours before our shift starts."

"Yeah."

She stated, looking down at her feet. Mike handed her a broom, a mop, and a bucket of unknown cleaning fluids.

"Could you start in the bathrooms? I promise they're not as bad as the rest of the joint"

"Yeah." Emma complied, and she headed off down the dark hallways with her cleaning supplies. The lights flickered and buzzed overhead and Emma just continued, feeling slightly uneasy as she got closer to the bathrooms. She swung open the door to be met with a foul stench, and Emma nearly vomited the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

She began to sanitize the counters, and also emptied the trash, swept and mopped around and in all the stalls, and scrubbed it until the walls shone with her reflection. She navigated her way back to the show room and found Mike straightening out the tables. He saw her immediately, and turned to look at her. He leaned against the table, trying to get her to notice.

"I'm done with the bathrooms, I scrubbed those things until they shined like the Hope diamond."

Mike chuckled and went to check. He inspected every inch of them, and looked satisfied with her work.

"Ya did good, kid. That's the first time I've seen it this clean in years."

"Thanks."

Emma said, and she scrubbed her hands with soap after.

"Come on, I'll show you how to do your job." He traveled down the hall, and she followed him. All of a sudden, Emma felt a pair of eyes pouring into my back. Turning her head, she can only see the three main animatronics on stage. Emma had come to this place as a child, many happy memories were made with those animatronics. She absolutely adored it, especially Pirate's Cove, where Foxy, Captain of The White Tail, told them stories of his adventures with his crew. When she was about thirteen, something terrible occurred. "The Bite of '87", where a little boy's frontal lobe was bitten off by an animatronic known only as the Mangle. Her parents stopped taking her there, at the time she thought it was simply because she was becoming a teenager. Now, looking back, she realized that the accident scared them away. Now returning to her beloved childhood place to eat, only to find it in a state of desolate disrepair. How they were still open was beyond her.

"Here's the desk. Computer is on the right, and door lights and locks on the left. I'll be in here with you, so it'll be a lot easier to keep them out."

Mike explained to Emma as they entered the security office. He was so thankful that he was with another person now, to prove he wasn't insane or that the lack of sleep had gotten to him over time.

"Keep them out?" Emma asked softly, and Mike groaned out loud and covered his face with his hand.

"They didn't tell you did they? I'm gonna fucking kill Mr. Fredrickson when I get done with this shift!" Mike shouted. Emma was slightly annoyed that her boss didn't tell her everything about the job, but being with Mike made it even for now.

"Why? What did Mr. Fredrickson forget to tell me?"

"The animatronics roam around at night. And if they spot us they'll try to stuff is in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Which, by the way causes some discomfort...and a tiny little bit of death." Mike said, and Emma felt her stomach in her knees.

"D-Death?!"

Emma stuttered, and Mike nodded grimly.

"Why do you think the night guards here only last about two or three days? That or they quit."

"Fuck me..." Emma mumbled under her breath, hoping Mike didn't hear. I was with Mike, I was going to kill my boss.

"So, you've lasted the longest?"

"Yeah...the only other one was Robert. He lasted for years...until he got stuffed the week I started working here. Poor bastard was quitting that week too."

"How long have you been the night guard, Mike?"

"Two months."

Emma could only nod; feeling like she was going to vomit. Her knees began to buckle underneath her, and Emma was thinking she should've listened to Mabel; until Mike broke her from her thoughts for a moment.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little green there."

"I'm fine. Just trying to process all of this..."

"I understand."

"I used to come here as a kid, you know? Almost all of my favorite memories are here. Then I find out that they are that of killers."

"The funny thing is, we don't exactly know what causes it. The phone guy said that it's just facial recognition not realizing it's a human and not endoskeleton. But I think there's something extremely wrong here, Emma."

The way he said her name sent chills up her spine. She shivered slightly and then changed to a different topic.

"Who was your favorite animatronic."

"Bonnie. He had a really cool guitar, and he inspired me to learn."

"Really? Mine was Foxy. He was an amazing storyteller."

Mike smiled a little, and then checked the time, as if the silence between them was awkward.

"If you need to use the restroom, use it now. It's eleven forty-five. You'll be trapped in here for six hours with a full bladder."

Emma nodded and went for the restrooms. As she was walking down the hall, she thought she saw someone out of her peripheral. She turned her head and it was gone.

When she returned, Mike was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, feet propped up on the desk. James Dean was slapped across his persona, and that amplified her attraction to him. She noted that he wasn't as skinny as she previously thought, he had more muscle to him than he let on. Her eyes wandered down his body, his shirt tight around his chest, and his pants, even tighter in his crotch area. She bit her lip on the inside to stop succumbing to erotic thoughts when Mike noticed where she was looking. He shifted uncomfortably as he was already halfway just being in her presence, but her staring made it worse.

"Like what you see?"

Mike asked, his lips upturned in a seductive grin. Emma turned a bright shade of pink in her cheeks, looking away. Her neck and face were flushed with color, and it just made Mike want her even more.

Mike and Emma got settled in, and she blushed when he scooted closer to her. When Chica started to move around Emma jumped, and Mike chuckled at her antics. She glared at him and checked the lights, relieved that no one was out there.

By the time it was three in the morning, they were at seventy percent and had only one close call with Bonnie.

"They aren't as active as they usually are. We're lucky."

"Maybe they can't keep up with two night guards."

"Maybe."

Five o'clock, and they had twenty percent power. Mike sighed in relief. Mike and Emma switched off every hour, and Emma was manning the camera. Checking Pirate's Cove, and to her shock, Foxy wasn't there. She flipped through the cameras, only to find Foxy running down the west hallway.

"Mike, the door!"

Mike closed the door just in time before Foxy could reach them. He howled and they heard his shout from the other side of the door.

"Ye land lubbers got my hook! I'll git ya fer that, you yella belly sea dogs !"

"Yeah, you and what army?"

Mike shouted through the door, and Foxy stomped away. I chuckled nervously, those damn things wouldn't quit.

The bell rang out through the pizzeria that their shift was done. Emma cried out in relief and Mike looked at her softly. As she moved from the chair, her legs turned to jelly and she felt nauseous. Mike caught her before she could hit the ground, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He looked her over, and she was pale and clammy. He felt bad, but the only thing he could muster up at the moment was

"You look worn out."

"Thanks for noticing, Captain Obvious."

Emma muttered sarcastically, straightening herself out. Mike shrugged and replied

"You're welcome."

"I'll be back." Emma told him, and he seemed to understand. She ran for the women's restroom, and that's when she caught sight at someone at the end of the hallway. Emma halted to a stop, her stomach doing more uneasy flips as she tried to make out the figure at the end of the east hallway. It was tall, and shadowy, and she was frightened that it was one of the animatronics, coming to get her.

"Mike, is that you?"

She called out, and no reply came. The figure remained, and Emma's arms twisted around her torso to keep from loosing the remainders of the sandwich she had brought with her to work.

"Mike, if it's a prank it's not funny anymore!"

"And if it's not?"

A voice rang out behind her, and she spun on her heels, greeted by a different young man. He was tall, about 6'1. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a black and red plaid shirt, with a black leather jacket. He was leaning up against the wall, picking his teeth. He raised his eyebrows up at her, as if he was trying to hit on her. Emma was confused and upset, and she was about to hurl.

"Who are you? This is private property and you're not allowed to be here! So I suggest you leave before I call the cops."

"The name's Cody, and I don't think the cops are going to help you in the...situation...you're in at the moment. Do you know how many times they have gotten called to this place only to scrape up the bodies of your fallen brethren, and then leave it hush hush for the rest of time?"

"Fair point."

"Look, I don't have much time. Help me so I can help you."

"How can you possibly help me?"

Emma told him, and Cody knew he had drawn a blank. The words came out before he could even think about what he was saying.

"Immunity from the animatronics. You need this job, right? Well, I can give you immunity to them. If you would help me. It's a fair trade."

Emma didn't know exactly why, but she wanted to trust this young man.

"How?"

"Let's just say I have friends in low places."

Cody said, and he stepped into better lighting.

He was transparent.

"You're a-a-"

That's when Emma vomited all over the floor.

Cody's nose wrinkled up in disgust, and she frowned for the two milliseconds before vomiting again. She raised her head up, legs and body shaking underneath her.

"Dude, that's gross."

Cody said, and Emma only nodded in response.

"Sorry, it's been a rough night."

"It's your first night, huh?"

He asked, and Emma nodded slightly. That's when she heard Mike calling her name.

"I-I gotta go."

Cody said, and disappeared as Mike approached Emma. He disappeared as quickly as he had came.

"Emma, there you are. I was looking all over the place for you."

"Oh. Sorry..."

She tells him, still holding her cramping stomach. Mike peeked over Her shoulder and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

"It's okay, Emma. I was like that on the first night too."

"I'll get the mop and clean it up."

She says, and Mike nodded slightly. Emma sucked in a breath and went to grab the cleaning supplies. Emma dragged herself to the supply closet and pulled out the mop and bucket. She filled the bucket with water in the bathroom and carried it out there. She began to mop as Mike locked the doors to the security office.

"That's good enough. Let's go, its already six twenty."

Emma nodded and they walked to the exit, and when she left, she saw Cody by Pirate's Cove, winking at her playfully. Then, he disappeared again.

"Did you see that?"

Emma asked Mike, and Mike's brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's nothing, never mind."

Mike opened the door and they stepped into the fresh air, taking gulps of it. Emma was so glad to be outside again. The dawn was just peaking over the horizon of the mountains, Mike and Emma stood in awkward silence until Mike broke it.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What had you so distracted back there?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me. We work in a pizzeria where the main attraction tries to kill us."

"I think the night just got to my head. That's all."

"Okay."

Mike said, but he still sounded suspicious. They parted ways and Emma walked back to her car. An 86 Ford Taurus that ran like a champion drag racing car. Emma tiredly fumbled for her keys out of her coat pocket, and then got into the car.

"Hey Emma?"

Mike called as he jogged over to the young adult's car, making her roll down the window.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Do you think it's unprofessional to ask your coworker out for coffee sometime?"

He grinned softly, and Emma was taken aback by this statement.

"Kind of. When both parties are interested though..."

"Do you want to get coffee with me sometime this weekend when we catch up on sleep?"

Mike's blue eyes pleaded to her softly and Emma couldn't help but say yes.

"Yes, Mike, I would love to get coffee with you."

Mike smiled and fist bumped into the air. Emma chuckled at that and then started to drive away from the place they called work.

Coming home, Emma was greeted by her father, Jensen, drinking coffee at the dinner table. The kitchen was large, with white cabinets and white tile counter tops. The toaster was next to the stove, and the coffee pot on the other side. We had a microwave above the stove, which was all the rage. The fridge was a basic one, and Emma plopped into the chair next to her father.

"Rough first day?"

Her father asked, and she nodded. Emma studied her father's face, and she realized he looked older than he seemed. He had smile lines next to his eyes and bags underneath them. His black framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and his green eyes sparkled. He wore a white button down with a purple tie, his usual work apparel. She sucked in a breath, her nerves eating away at her.

"Did you throw up?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, on the first day? It must've been hard for you."

"At least it was at the end of my shift."

She tells him, and he rolls his eyes at her.

"Do you want some tea? To soothe your stomach?"

Jensen offered his daughter, and she nodded politely. He prepped the peppermint tea and then gave it to her in her favorite mug.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to leave for work. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and went out the door. She smiled softly and finished her tea. Setting the cup in the sink Emma went on her way. Her nighttime routine now becoming her daytime routine. Wet hair and a nightgown sprawled out onto the mattress until they fell into an awful sleep.


	2. Nightmare

**A/N: Chapter 2! This chapter's in the Animatronic's POV. Just a warning, there's minor gore in this chapter.**

*Animatronics POV*

"Damn that night guard got away again!" Bonnie shouted angrily, and Adrian sighed softly. Bonnie was about to throw his guitar across the room when Chica yelled

"Bonnie! Control your temper!"

Bonnie groaned and Adrian sat next to his animatronic protector.

"It's okay, Bonnie. We'll get them soon."

Adrian was a little boy of eight years old, and had auburn hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red plaid shirt and jeans, and Converse adorned his feet. His hair was spiked up, much like his older brother's; but his was a shade darker. The little boy sat on the show stage, his legs crossed, and his chin rested on his fist. He watched the sun rise out of one of the windows, and he knew that meant that they would have to disappear soon. He heard a loud bang from the kitchen, followed by a little boy's laughter.

"Zachary James Henderson!"

Chica's voice cried out, and another ghost emerged from the kitchen.

"What did you do this time Zach?"

Bonnie asked, and Zachary smirked as Chica emerged from the kitchen, covered in pizza sauce. Deanna emerged with her, her facial expressions signaling she was not happy.

"Zachary! How many times do I have to tell you?! No pranks before opening!"

The little boy giggled softly and murmured

"I know, I know. But it was still pretty hilarious."

Chica shook her head and went to go clean the pizza sauce off of her body. Deanna, who was Adrian's twin sister, floated to her brother and sat down. She was wearing a black T-shirt, with a jean skirt beneath, and ballet flats. She wore a black headband with a removable bow. Her auburn hair fell down to the middle of her back, and she had hazel eyes like her brother.

"Hey Dee," Chica asked, "Where's Cody?"

"Not sure, to be honest. We haven't seen him since Foxy made his last run." Deanna replied, and Foxy piped in from his curtain

"Aye, where be the landlubber?! I be needing my first mate!"

Foxy popped his head out of the purple star curtains and looked around with his good eye.

"Drop the accent, Foxy. We know you you hate that accent."

Adrian said, and Foxy gave a curt nod to the boy. Cody strolled in, coming from the east hallway. Lips quirked into a half smile, he went over to the Show Stage and sat down in between his siblings, wrapping his arms around each of them. He gave them both a tight squeeze; got up, and walked over to Foxy.

"You needed me, Captain?"

"Where have you been, boy? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Foxy scolded, and Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"We even sent Freddy and Marcee after you." Bonnie said, and Cody once again shrugged his shoulders. The leader of the animatronics came stomping out of the back room, his displeasure evident. A little girl followed behind, and she saw the oldest ghost and exclaimed

"Cody! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The little girl, Marcee, was very angry at him. Cody threw his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to ask to be anywhere in the pizzeria."

Cody sassed them, and the eight year old put her hands on her hips. Marcee wore a yellow sundress with yellow ballet flats and a yellow headband. The headband kept her dark brown hair out of her way; her green eyes were upset. Freddy felt Marcee's anger at Cody, and the leader spoke up

"Cody, we're just worried about you. That's all. We hadn't seen you in over an hour. We were beginning to think something bad happened to you."

"What bad could possibly happen to me, Fred? I'm already dead."

Cody responded to Freddy, and Freddy went quiet for a few minutes. He knew he went too far, but he didn't care. He had been trapped in this hellhole for nine years and was wanting peace. And he knew that these night guards could help him. Especially the girl. What was her name? Emma. That's right, Emma. They used to have an Emma that lived across the street from them, maybe that was the same Emma.

"Has anyone seen London today?"

Freddy asked as they started rehearsal, and everyone shrugged.

"London's been hiding out ever since Mike started working here..."

Zach admitted, and Freddy nodded. London was another child that had been killed, and she had been stuffed into Freddy's older brother, Golden. London was the strongest of the ghosts, but she was also the quietest. She wasn't like that when she was alive, as Freddy could recall, she was a loud and happy child. But being murdered and your soul being trapped in the place you hated so much, that could really change a person.

"I can go check on her if you want, Freddy. She'd probably like some company."

Marcee volunteered, and Freddy nodded.

"I think it's about time you children made yourselves less visible anyway, people will be pouring in soon."

Freddy told them, and the four in the main room nodded. Marcee headed backstage to look for her cousin, and Cody disappeared into Pirate's Cove. Foxy was sitting on one of the fake rocks, and Cody decided to sit next to him.

"What's eating you, lad?"

The pirate asked the teen, and Cody sighed. He wanted to tell his plan to someone, anyone, but the littles would tell Freddy and the others, and Chica and Bonnie couldn't keep secrets for shit. He had never told anything to the fox, but maybe this was an opportunity to find someone to help with his plan.

"Foxy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep a secret? I mean, a huge secret? A secret that no one can know?"

"What are you on about, boy?" Foxy asked, and Cody sighed and said

"Can you keep a secret from Freddy?"

"Aye, I keep many secrets from Freddy. Like what Chica and Bonnie are really doing in the kitchen at night. It's not cooking pizza, that's for sure."

Foxy winked with his good eye and Cody rolled his eyes.

"Too much information, Foxy."

The fox laughed heartily and Cody then became serious.

"I think I have a plan to help us kids get revenge, so to speak."

"Aye?"

Foxy perked up, and Cody nodded

"Here's the catch. We don't kill the night guard. Or guards, I should say."

"Guards? You mean there's a new one?"

"Yeah. The girl you saw cleaning up around the Cove. She's the newest night guard."

"I'm grateful she cleaned around my cove, lad, but how do I know that's not your killer?"

Foxy questioned the teen, and Cody nodded slightly.

"Our killer was a man, Foxy. I...remember. I remember everything that day. The littles, they were so young, all the details blur together for them. Especially Zach, since he was the first victim; time messes with our minds. It's been nine years for us, it's been 22 years for Zach."

Foxy nodded as Cody continued, his jaw flapping as he did so.

"There is no way in hell that Mike or Emma could be our killers. Mike was my age when I was killed. I'm not so sure about Emma, though."

"Cody, m'boy, just get to the plan."

"Right, the plan. Anyway, the plan is that Emma is going to help us find our killer. I can't do it because I have no idea who he is, and plus I'm dead."

"That's your plan?

Foxy asked, and Cody nodded.

"I think it's going to take a little more than that to help you, lad; if I'm being honest here. Your killer is still at large, and Papa Bear isn't going to stop until we find your killer."

"That's why I wanted your help. Can you get the guards to safety when she needs to be?"

"I can try, lad. It's not going to be easy, but I think I can help."

"Good."

* * *

*Emma's POV*

 _She was running._

 _No, correction, she was being chased. I ran next to her, but she couldn't see me. She was wearing a pink sundress and black ballet flats to go with it. She had a pink bow in her hair, but it was coming undone with ever step she took. She looked behind her, to see if whatever was chasing her was still there._

 _Down the hall, and through the security office of Freddy Fazbear's. It looked so much different than I remember, it didn't have doors; and I definitely don't remember there being any vents. No one occupied the room as I watched her hide underneath the desk. She cowered as the footsteps grew louder outside the security office, and I could only stand and watch as the thing that was chasing her came into view. It was a worn down animatronic; very old. It was dirty yellow, but you could tell that it was once a soft golden color. The bunny walked around the desk and bent down; the girl_ _was face to face with the Bonnie suit. The rabbit grabbed the girl by the ankles and dragged her down the hall. I tried to scream at her to fight, but my voice didn't work. The animatronic tightened its grip on her ankles as she tried to dig her nails into the floor._ _It grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, carrying her down the hall. To the left, there was a door. The rabbit opened the door and flung her to the ground. Just as I decided to enter, he turned and locked the door. She backed away, trying everything to get away from this...monster that she saw before her. The rabbit took the head off, and inside was a human. He had brown hair and green eyes, he was about Mike's age. The man climbed out of the animatronic rabbit, and he went over to the table. He grabbed a role of duct tape, and he went over to the girl. She spit in his face and tried to slap him, but he caught her hand, and began squeezing it. She squealed in pain; and he yanked_ _her forcibly and put duct tape over her mouth._

 _"That'll make sure you don't scream."_

 _I watched as he grabbed something silver from the table. Her eyes widened in horror as the man approached her with a knife. The man bent down and pinned her, taping up her hands and feet so she wouldn't fight him. He began to slice her torso, long cuts that bit into her dress and skin, and I felt each and every cut that she endured. He was humming a tune I recognized, I just couldn't place it. The girl screamed, but it was muffled by the duct tape. Every cut was deeper than before, each one longer, more painful than the next. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything, just like the young girl; just sit there and watch._

 _The man smacked her across the face, and she_ _began to sob. The girl's muffled cries went unanswered as the man gutted her open; the blood spilling everywhere. I felt like vomiting. The man stuck his knife in the wounds and began to twist, causing the girl to scream. More blood soaked into her once beautiful dress, and more poured onto the concrete. Every second was getting longer and longer, and I felt like I was choking to death. I couldn't breath, my chest hurt, my stomach felt like it had been ripped open. I fell to my knees; I was choking and the pain made everything burn_ _. The girl coughed violently, choking on her own blood. The man began to stab her, as if it was taking too long for her to die. Everything went fuzzy, and I began to feel the intense burning flare up. I couldn't scream, and I was choking; just as she was._

 _"Who can take a sunrise? Sprinkle it with dew? Cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two, the Candy Man..." Everything began to fade as the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head._

 _"Goodbye, London Jones."_

 _The man wiped off his knife and climbed back into the suit. I watched as the blood pooled around the lifeless body of London Jones, the bright liquid turning dark. Her bow had fallen from her hair in her struggle; now it was covered in her blood._

I woke up screaming. I sat upright in bed as my parents flung open the door. My mom started asking questions and my father sat on my bed, trying to comfort me.

"Emma, what's wrong are you alright?"

I looked up at my mother, Jamie, and said with a shaky voice

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. Just a nightmare." My mother sighed in relief and my father chuckled.

"You sure you're alright, Emmie? I can make you tea or something."

My mother fretted over me, and I tried to get out of bed.

"I'm sure mom."

My father and mother left me in my room alone, and I began to get dressed. I pulled myself into jeans, and an old school T-shirt. I traveled upstairs to the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets to find something to eat. I grabbed the eggs and cheese from the refrigerator, and began making cheesy eggs. I looked at the clock, it was eight p.m., and I was still exhausted. I took the Sriracha sauce from the fridge and and doused my eggs with it. After I ate and cleaned up my mess in the kitchen, I decided to relax and make a cup of tea. The phone rang, and I raced to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Emma?"

"Mr. Fredrickson, what a pleasant surprise!"

I said, startled that he would call so early.

"Hi, Emma. Listen, can you come in early again today? Harris is going to be out for a few weeks in the hospital and such."

"Of course, Mr. Fredrickson." I say, and Mr. Fredrickson is overjoyed

"Hey, listen, uhh, you left right after your shift, right?"

"Yeah," I lied, "Just went to the bathroom before I left."

"Just wondering. Mike said he saw someone by the cove...he was thinking it was you."

"No, Mr. Fredrickson, I wasn't anywhere near the cove."

"Alright, Emma. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Click.

We ended the call and looked at the clock. It was almost nine,and the pizzeria closes at ten. I had some time to kill. I walked into the living room to find my mother on the family computer and my father reading a book.

"Oh look honey, our night owl is up."

"Dad..."

I say, embarrassed. and I plopped into the plush chair we had. My mother turned from the computer and said

"Did you have a good day at work yesterday, love?"

"Yeah..."

I lied through my teeth, and my father quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

And I knitted my eyebrows together and chuckled nervously.

"Might have thrown up a little..."

My mother echoed my father's words

"On the first day?"

"I cleaned it up!"

I whined, and my mother shook her head.

"At least the manager didn't find out!" I say, and my mother nodded softly. I talked with my parents for about a half an hour before I had to leave.

"I have to go get ready, be back in a sec."

I say, and I ran to put on my uniform. I undressed quickly and began to button up my blue night guard outfit. I pulled my slacks over my legs, and tucked my shirt in. I ran my brush quickly through my hair and grabbed my two sets of keys; shoving them in my pocket. I laced up my shoes and raced upstairs, and then I gave my mother a hug and my father a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you both. Bye!"

I say as I went out the door, and I climbed into my car. I drove to the pizzeria, and I saw Mike outside. I quirked my eyebrow, and got out of the car.

"Mike? What are you doing?"

I asked, and he turned around, cigarette in his mouth. He looked embarrassed, to say the least.

"Oh, Emma, you're here..."

Chuckling nervously, Mike threw his cig to the ground, and I looked between him and the the cigarette on the ground.

"I smoke when I'm really really stressed. I've been doing it more since I started working here, but I've cut it down. I only go through a pack a month."

He explains, and I nod quietly.

"I...I understand, Mike. I...I throw up when I'm stressed out."

"That explains a lot."

Mike said uncomfortably. I walked up to him, and I told him

"No more cigs, and I'll try not to throw up on you."

"Deal."

He said, and I nodded.

"Ready?"

He asked, and I nodded. Mike went to grab the cleaning supplies and I sat down at the table.

I was waiting quietly for Mike to return when Cody appeared in the east hall.

Psst, Emma."

He hissed, and I went over to him.

"Hey doll."

He grinned.

"Hey, and don't call me doll."

"Sorry, I just needed to relay some information to you."

"Information?"

"There's a whole bunch of files in Mr. Fredrickson's office. Each of you have a skeleton key to unlock any of the doors. Grab some files and start looking for anything to do with the color purple."

"Purple?"

I ask, dumbfounded.

"Just do it."

He told me, and I nodded.

"I will."

With that, he was gone. I returned to the table just as Mike was coming out of the supply closet.

"Ready to clean this place up?"

"Yeah."

We cleaned up the place and it became time for us to head for the security office. We walked in silence, and we were greeted by the fan. I sat down at the monitor and Mike sat by the door, our usual positions. Mike leaned back in the chair, and I began flicking through the cameras.

"Everything looks good so far, Mike."

I say, and he nods.

The animatronics were very inactive tonight, according to Mike, and I was just grateful. I was manning the cameras decently, and I nearly crapped my pants when Chica appeared in the door.

"Fuck!"

Mike screamed, and we slammed the door shut. I took a deep breath and flipped through the screens.

"Foxy's coming down the hallway, Mike!"

I say, and He nods and slams the other door down.

We made it to six in the morning with twenty percent, and Mike and I high fived.

"We made it!"

I scream, and he smiles softly at me.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

He says, and I grab my keys and shove them into my pockets.

"Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Mike."

I say, heading to my car. I climbed in, same routine as last night. I came in the downstairs door, as to not wake up my mother. I fell into my bed, utterly exhausted. I greeted my pillow and headed to sleep.


	3. Rebecca?

**A/N: Chapter 3! Whoohoo! No gore in this chapter, but lots of drama! First part is in Mike's POV**

* * *

*Mike's POV*

I was closing up while Emma had raced to the bathroom. I began lock up when something caught the corner of my eye. It was in the west hallway, and it was a flash of gold, and pink. I turned back to what I was doing until I heard a child giggling. I was still working when a pain shot through my head, and a child's giggling was heard."It's me. It appeared everywhere, and there was a golden bear, limp and lifeless. A little girl held his hand, and blood pooled around her feet.

"It's me."

Emma walked into the room, and everything returned to normal.

"Mike, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Emma asked, and I shook it off and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Emma. Let's get moving."

Emma nodded and walked out of the pizzeria. She looked nervous about something, but what I didn't know.

"Oh, crap, I forgot something!"

Emma said, turning around.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, its past six, I'm sure that I'll be fine."

Emma called as she ran back inside. I was going to wait for her, even if I could go home.

* * *

*Emma's POV*

I was nervous, to say the least. My hands were shaking as I approached the door. I had dropped the keys twice. The last thing I needed was Mike coming into the pizzeria. It was six twenty when I left, so I had do this quickly and get it over with. I grabbed the keys from my back pocket and opened the door to Mr. Fredrickson's office, my hands shaky. I grabbed my flashlight out of my pocket and began to search through the drawers. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Finally, I checked the last drawer. It was stuffed to the brim with pictures, and obviously this was from when I was a child, because Bonnie was blue. I shoved them back in there, it wasn't what I was looking for. Swinging the flashlight around, I went to the corner of the office; an old dusty file cabinet stood there. Jackpot, I thought. I began digging through the file cabinet, looking for anything that would help Cody. Finally, I came to a drawer labeled 1974-1987 and found what I was looking for. In 1974, Fredbear's Family Diner was opened. It closed when I was one, and then reopened by Mr. Fredrickson in 1979 as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 1987 was the worst year of all. A day guard's frontal lobe was bitten off by Foxy 2.0, and five children disappeared. That's what forced that restaurant to close. I read the names of the children

 _"Adrian Western, Cody Western, Deanna Western, Marcee Leigh Johnson and London Jones disappeared from Freddy Fazbear's this weekend as they were attending Marcee Leigh's birthday party. Suspects include former night guard Jeremy Fitzgerald and Night guard Fritz Smith."_

Could this be the same Cody that convinced me to do this?

I grabbed it and put the folder in my jacket; this would have to wait until later.

"Emma?"

Mike called out, and I froze.

"Shit!"

I cried, and I gathered up the papers; slamming the drawer shut. I raced out of Mr. Fredrickson's office, shutting and locking the door. Turning around, I came face to face with Mike.

"Emma, what are you doing in Mr. Fredrickson's office?"

"I...I don't have an answer for you Mike.'

I say, and Mike nodded slowly.

"Listen, I don't know why you were in Mr. Fredrickson's office, but I'm going to tell you something: Don't do it again. I'm your manager and I can just as easily fire you. I've done the night shift by myself before, I can do it again."

He threatened, and I nodded.

"Come on, let's go. The pizzeria opens at seven."

Mike wasn't happy with me to say the least, and I felt sick to my stomach. Will he tell Mr. Fredrickson? Would I get fired? I needed this job, desperately. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have broken in to Mr. Fredrickson's office, and I shouldn't listen to ghosts. That's when I lost it. I used Mike's shoulder to steady myself as I vomited onto the pavement. Mike looked horrified and I just continued to puke. That's how I got fired from my last job. My throat stung and my stomach ached when I was done, and Mike just patted my back reassuringly.

"Hey, Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...I won't tell Mr. Fredrickson you were in his office, okay? And I won't tell him that you were the one who tossed her cookies in the parking lot either."

"I'm sorry Mike...it's just I got fired from my last job...for this."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I was a day stock, and my manager was yelling at me for something I didn't even do...and I...well...you know...on him..."

"That's a great way to be fired..."

Mike muttered sarcastically, and I nodded softly. I rubbed my stomach in small circles and it helped a little.

"I'm surprised you're not grossed out by this at all."

"I was a janitor before I was a night guard. I've seen weirder shit."

I raised my eyebrows and Mike just shook his head.

"Let's get home. You need to rest, and I need sleep. I had to pull another all nighter again."

He mutters, and I nod.

"Goodnight, Mike." I say, feeling much better. I turned from him and walked away. Getting into my car, I reached into my jacket for the files and set them in my passenger seat. I was too tired and too scared to do anything. I began to drive home, and I don't remember half of it. I pulled into the driveway and pulled the haphazard files into my arms. Turning the car off I trudged inside, and my dad was at the table, like he usually was.

"Morning, Emmie." My dad greeted, and I nodded in response. I was tired, hungry, and needed to pee. I grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer and began to microwave it, while I quickly ran to the bathroom to relieve myself. After I grabbed my hot pocket,I trudged downstairs to my room; contemplating sleep. I threw the files on my desk and shrugged out of my work clothes; grabbing my pajamas. Sleep gripped me as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I was in for more than I bargained for.

* * *

*Omniscient POV*

Samuel Fredrickson stepped out of his apartment, it was a glorious morning. He hadn't gone to bed, years taking graveyard shifts had taken their toll on him. He picked up the newspaper and began reading, drinking his cup of coffee. He had dark hair and bright green eyes with flecks of gold in them. He scratched the stubble on his chin, and yawned. He decided it was time to go for a walk before getting ready for work. Stretching, he went inside until he came back out in a red button down shirt and jeans. His long dark hair was tied back into a ponytail, and he started down the stairs quietly. The dew on the grass was still fresh and the birds were just beginning to sing, and the sun was peaking over the mountains. Samuel charted a familiar course with his feet, so familiar in fact he knew exactly where it would take him. The man came to a stop when he approached the building, and cast a gaze of fondness onto the building.

"Had some fun times here,"

He muttered aloud, and he pulled a package of Marlboros out of his pocket. He lit one up and took a drag, letting the nicotine dance on his tongue. He watched as two people emerged from the building. The smaller appeared to be sick. The smaller one seemed feminine, the other more masculine.

"Goodnight, Mike."

The feminine voice said, and the man nodded slowly. Samuel slowly inched his way toward the scene, trying to figure out what they were talking about. They were obviously coworkers by the way they were dressed alike; the female turned away from her male coworker and got into her car. Samuel gasped in shock.

"No, it can't possibly be..." He said aloud, taking a few steps forward.

"Rebecca?"


	4. In My Dreams

**A/N: Chapter 4! Wow! Thank you all for all the love and support! Minor gore in this chapter**

* * *

*Omniscient POV*

 _FredBear's Family Diner-1973_

 _The cold December air made the morning crisp and cool as Samuel Fredrickson stood outside with his father. Samuel was being lead through the snow by his father, who had placed a blindfold on him._

 _"Alright, dad, what's this all about?"_

 _A 16 year old Samuel asked, and Scott chuckled._

 _"We have a surprise for you, Sammy. Remember when you were younger and you dreamed of owning your own restaurant?"_

 _"Yeah, but that was just a pipe dream, dad."_

 _"Not anymore," Scott told his son, removing Samuel's blindfold. Samuel gasped as his father unveiled the project it took years to save up for._

 _"Welcome to FredBear's Family Diner, son."_

 _"Dad, it's awesome!"_

 _Samuel exclaimed, and Scott smiled at his son's enthusiasm._

 _"It gets even better, Sammy, I promise."_

 _Samuel and Scott traveled into the diner, and Samuel was amazed. His father gave him a tour, and Samuel gazed in amazement._

 _"All of this will be yours someday, Sammy."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Samuel's eyes brightened, like a child, and Scott smiled down at his son._

 _"Yes, really. Now come on, I saved the best for last." Scott lead his son back to the show stage, and there were two boxes on the stage. There was a man on stage, and he was inspecting something._

 _"Ah, Mr. Fredrickson, you're here!" The man on stage said, and Scott smiled._

 _"Ah yes, Mr. Cawthon. I've been expecting you." Scott said, and Mr. Cawthon smiled._

 _"Alright, Sammy, here's a crowbar. Have at it." Scott told his son, and Samuel nodded. Grabbing the crowbar from his father's hands, the boy slowly opened the boxes._

 _"Oh my gosh! They're just like my designs!" Samuel exclaimed, and Scott nodded. They were animatronics, a golden bear and a golden bunny. "I told Mr. Cawthon to do so," he said "Would you like to do the honor of turning them on?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Samuel cried happily, and Scott laughed. Mr. Cawthon brought the animatronics out of their boxes and showed Samuel how to turn them on._

 _The animatronics awoke, and Scott said_

 _"Hello, Spring Bonnie, Hello Spring Fredbear. Welcome to your new home."_

* * *

*Emma's POV*

 _I awoke in a dark hallway_ _. Where was I? Why was I here? I began to panic, then I realized where I was. I was back at the pizzeria. The one I saw in my dream the night before last. I stood up, and brushed myself off. I started down the hallway, and I saw a little boy come running out of the security room. He dodged into the Parts and Services room, and it looked like he was trying to hide_

 _"Oh no, not this again!" I say, and I feel my feet moving towards the Parts and Services room. I enter, and the little boy is hiding behind an animatronic. He was staring at the dead little girl that laid upon the floor, covered in her own blood._

 _"Adrian?!"_

 _A voice called out, and the little boy peeked around the corner. He saw a young girl, they were obviously siblings. The little boy wore a plaid shirt and jeans, and the little girl wore a black shirt and a jean skirt._

 _"Deanna! Go back before he gets you too!"_

 _"I'm going to get Cody!"_

 _Deanna shouted, and she ran out the door. I watched as the 6'10 rabbit came into the Parts and Service room, blinking and looking for any signs of Adrian._

 _"Aha...I found you."_

 _The man in the suit said, and I felt my throat closing up. Taking off the suit, the man quirked his lips into a sinister smile. He grabbed Adrian and the boy squealed in fear. After a struggle, Adrian was taped and restrained. The man started cutting into Adrian's flesh. The blood welled, gushing out of him. I sucked in a shallow breath as I felt it. Adrian screamed loudly, but it was muffled by the duct tape. The viscous red liquid poured out of the little boy like a faucet, and the man began to stab him, this time just once, straight into the ribs. I began to sob as the little boy died, my throat swelling up._

 _The man smiled, satisfied with his work. He climbed into the suit and went on his way._

 _I felt the pain in my chest, and I screamed. Everything burned. The doorknob turned, and I saw Deanna and a tall boy come in._

 _"Cody?"_

 _I gasped, but he didn't hear me._

 _"Oh my fucking God...Adrian."_

 _I heard him whisper, and Deanna began to cry. Cody rushed to his brother and took the limp body into his arms. He cried into his brother's chest, and his sister began to cry uncontrollably._

 _"Well, well, well. Look what I've caught in my net. Two birds with one stone."_

 _"You...you monster..." Cody screamed as he lifted his face from his brother's chest. The man inside the animatronic smiled insanely. He climbed out of the animatronic and was still grinning._

 _He turned and locked the door, and Cody charged him. The man was quicker and grabbed Cody and flipped him over on his back. He restrained him and I began sobbing even more. Then he grabbed Deanna. Deanna kicked and screamed and fought, but to no avail. She joined her brother in a pool of blood, and Cody watched and screamed_

 _"I'm sorry, both of you. I'm so sorry..." Cody sobbed, and the man finally made his way over to Cody._

 _"I've never killed a teenager before...this is a challenge." He said, smiling. He taped Cody's mouth and gave him a good beating._

 _Cody struggled, and the man began to slice him open, blood spilling everywhere. Opening him up. Cody's muffled screams filled the room, and my tears came out full on. Cody fought until his last breath, and the man smiled._

 _"I wasn't always like this you know... I was a good kid. Just like you. Now, you know what it's like to have your family ripped away from you. Well, I have a little girl's party to attend to. Miss Marcee Leigh can't be kept waiting."_

 _Cody's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the man left_.

I woke up with a tear stained pillow and a hoarse voice. My parents had broken into my room again, and I once again had to explain that I had a nightmare.

"Has your work put that much stress on you, baby girl?"

My mother, Jamie, asked, and I shook my head no.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Can you guys leave for a minute, I need to be alone."

I tell my parents, and they nod in understanding.

I began to sob, my head reeling from the last two days. I had met a ghost, nearly gotten killed, broke into my boss' office, and got in a fight with my co-worker. These nightmares didn't add to the equation. I coughed and I got out of bed, sweat coating my body. I grabbed my clothing that I picked out and headed upstairs to shower.

The shower felt amazing, and food was spectacular. I looked at the clock, I realized I had slept in.

"Fricking A!"

I screamed, and I ran to grab my stuff. I knocked things over as I grabbed my night guard outfit.

I raced to grab them as my dad came into the room.

"Emma, there's a sandwich you can take to work if you're hungry."

"Okay, thanks dad."

I say, and he nods and smiles.

"You know, Emma, you can tell me anything."

He tells me, and I nod.

"I know dad."

I brushed past my dad and got my Taurus out of the garage. I drove as quickly as I could to the pizzeria, and I was greeted by a very angry Mike Schmidt.

"I don't know who did it, boss. No one was in the pizzeria but Emma and I-Yes sir-of course sir-goodnight." Mike hung up the phone on the counter, clearly irritated. He glared at me as I came in, and he snapped

"You're late."

"I woke up late. Deal with it."

I told him, and he responded with

"Shove it, Davis."

"Cram it, Schmidt."

I strode to the security office, hearing his threat to break my fingers. I shrugged and sat down in my chair, Cody appearing in the office.

"You're back for another night?!"

He asked, and I nodded. He grinned and sat on the desk.

"Yes, I'm back."

"I'm glad!"

Cody smiled a genuine smile, one I had never seen on his face before. Mike came striding into the office, grumbling under his breath. He plopped down in the chair, obviously pissed off. He glared at me and I felt uncomfortable and awkward.

I sighed and we began our shift.

Mike and I made a great team. His swiftness with the door and my keen eye on the cameras kept us going until five.

"Uh, Mike, have you seen anything...strange in the pizzeria?"

"Murderous animatronics strange?"

"No, like...supernatural strange."

I say, and I look at my manager. Mike thought for a minute, and all was quiet. We could even hear Bonnie breathing outside. Wait a minute, Bonnie?!

"Mike, Bonnie's at the door!"

I shout, and Mike slams the door shut.

"Dammit."

The purple animatronic yelled, and he stomped away. Mike and I worked in silence for a few minutes before Mike told me

"I've seen...things..."

"What?"

"I've seen things...people...and something golden."

"You've seen the rabbit?"

"What rabbit?

"The golden one."

"I've seen a golden bear, but never a golden rabbit."

"I have...at least...I have in my dreams..."

"You have dreams too?"

Mike looked horrified, and he and I exchanged glances.

"What are your dreams about?"

"Children dying."

"Mine too..."

Mike stated, and we went back to our jobs. We made it to six with ten percent power. I was emotionally and physically drained, and I wanted sleep. I got up from my post and started to head out. I locked all the doors and windows, and made sure no one had broken in. Mike locked up the security office and we left.

"Goodnight, Mike."

"Goodnight Emma."

I say, and I made my way to my car. I bumped into something while looking for my keys. Well, More like someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." I say, looking up, and there was a man. He had brown hair and green eyes, and was rather muscular. He reminded me of my father.

"No, excuse me young lady."

I found it extremely weird that a middle aged man was in the middle of a children's restaurant parking lot, but there were stranger things eating away at my brain at the moment. I kept on walking to my car and climbed into it. I started my drive home, barely able to keep my eyes open. I pulled into the driveway and stumbled into the house, past my father and into my room. I had barely pulled my work clothes off before I collapsed onto my bed. I knew what awaited me, and I braced myself for the onslaught of nightmares left.


End file.
